Only You
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Bukan Kurosaki-kun, yang mampu mengubah musim dingin menjadi musim semi dalam duniaku. Tetapi kau Ishida-kun. Maaf, andai saja aku menyadarinya lebih cepat. Dedicated for someone,.. Wanna R&R?


Di tengah-tengah ke-hiatus-an dan serentetan ujian yang baru saja akan tengah saya lewati (?), terciptalah fic ini, ahahahaha…. *ketawa stress* Saya mampir sebentar untuk melepaskan penat sesaat. Tadinya ngga berniat bikin fic tapi tiba-tiba mood buat ngetiknya.

Buat semua author maupun reader yang tahun ini UN, baik UN SD, UN SMP, UN SMA, maupun sidang skripsi, semoga kita semua lulus dengan nilai yang baik~!!! Amin…

**Warning:** OOC maybe, inspired by true story

**Disclaimer:**Bleach?Tite Kubo of course…

Subjektifitas saya disini, maksudnya… terinspirasi dari kisah saya sendiri T.T, udah agak lama sih dan sebenarnya udah saya lupakan.

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**Only You**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

A Ishihime fanfiction by Nagisa14137 Yoriko

**Dedicated** for my _Yuki, _who had gone far away

* * *

_Tahukah kau bahwa antara suka dan cinta itu sebenarnya amat berbeda?_

_Jika kau menyukai seseorang… musim dingin tetaplah musim dingin, hanya saja sedikit lebih indah._

_Jika kau mencintai seseorang… musim dingin bagaikan musim semi._

_Jika seseorang yang kau sukai tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanmu, maka kau akan merasa sedih._

_Jika seseorang yang kau cintai tiba-tiba perg__i meninggalkanmu, maka kau merasa ada sesuatu yang berharga bagimu telah hilang._

_._

.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Inoue-san?"

Sesekali pemuda itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun dari letaknya semula.

"Err, a-aku…"

Gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin, mengisi rongga kesunyian setelah jeda perkataanku barusan. Lembayung senja mulai menampakkan semburat jingganya. Aku masih saja bimbang, belum tahu harus merespon bagaimana pernyataan cinta pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau masih bingung, tidak dijawab hari ini tidak apa-apa." ucapnya.

Perlahan ia berjalan menjauhiku, mulai meninggalkanku sendirian di taman bagian barat sekolah ini.

"Ano, Ishida-kun!" panggilku.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku, "Ada apa, Inoue-san?"

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya hari ini. Sekali lagi maaf…" ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Uhm, sudah hampir senja, sebaiknya kau pun segera pulang."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai persetujuan akan ucapannya, "Iya, terima kasih."

Bagaimana jika kalian dalam posisiku? Apa yang akan kalian perbuat ketika ada seseorang yang tak pernah kalian sangka ternyata menyatakan cintanya pada saat yang tidak tepat, ketika di hati kalian telah ada seseorang yang lain.

Di hatiku telah ada Kurosaki-kun yang telah mampu menarikku ke dalam pesonanya. Aku tahu bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun menoleh padaku, aku juga tahu sepertinya Kurosaki-kun telah memiliki pujaan hatinya sendiri, entah Kuchiki-san atau Senna-san. Namun, rasaku padanya tidak hilang… semakin lama semakin ingin kumemilikinya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ishida-kun?

Kuakui, ia adalah pemuda yang tidak kalah tampan, berasal dari keluarga berpengaruh tetapi tetap rendah hati, selain itu ia juga memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Sempurna jika kubilang. Tak heran, jika ia banyak dikagumi gadis-gadis.

Tapi, mengapa ia memilihku? Apakah tidak salah? Bukankah selama ini ia dekat dengan Nemu-san, gadis manis yang tidak sekelas dengan kami itu?

Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun kepadanya, selain sebagai teman. Apabila aku menolaknya ia tentu akan kecewa, tetapi apabila aku menerima bukankah akan lebih menyakitkan bagi Ishida-kun? Karena ternyata kekasihnya tidak benar-benar membalas perasaannya.

_**~IshiHime 4ever~**_

"Orihime…" seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku, mengalihkan pandanganku yang kosong ke luar jendela kelas ini.

"Aku lihat, sudah beberapa hari ini kau kerap melamun. Apakah kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku Hime…"

Aku menatap bola mata indah milik sahabatku itu, "Tatsuki-chan, err… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedih karena sebentar lagi kita akan segera melaksanakan prosesi perpisahan yang artinya kita dan teman-teman sekelas tidak akan bersama lagi."

Entah mengapa malah tatapan kecemasan yang Tatsuki tunjukkan padaku.

"Teman-teman~!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Chizuru?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Gyaa! Himeee~!!"

Tubuhku sesak seketika saat gadis berkacamata bingkai merah itu memelukku, "S-sesak, Chizuru-chan…"

"Hey, lepaskan pelukanmu dari Orihime!"

"Ah, kau ini selalu mengusikku dari Orihime, Tatsuki-chan!"

Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Sudah… sudah… kalian jangan bertengkar."

"Oiya, sebenarnya aku kemari ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa ada berita hangat tentang salah satu murid kelas kita."

Sepertinya memang benar bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku senang menyendiri, sampai-sampai ada sesuatu hal mengenai kelas ini aku tidak tahu. Kulihat Tatsuki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dasar kau ini, tukang gosip…"

Chizuru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan gosip! Kemarin aku mendengarnya sendiri dari orang yang bersangkutan saat ia sedang bersama Mizuiro. Tahu tidak? Seminggu yang lalu Ishida menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang ia taksir!"

Seketika aku tersedak ludahku sendiri sehingga membuatku terbatuk-batuk.

"Orihime kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Tatsuki, cemas.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja…"

Chizuru lalu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Uhm, sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu Hime. Apa kau tahu siapa gadis yang kumaksud itu?"

"T-tentu saja tidak… baiklah, permisi aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," dustaku.

Tak kuhiraukan tatapan ganjil kedua temanku itu, sesegera mungkin aku ingin keluar dari kelas ini—menghindari pembicaraan itu— entahlah akan kulangkahkan kaki ini kemana.

_**~IshiHime 4ever~**_

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, cukup sepi memang… karena ini sebenarnya sudah bukan waktu efektif belajar- mengajar. Kami semua sudah menerima hasil ujian akhir sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, syukurlah… meskipun soalnya sulit tetapi kami semua lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Kegiatan kami—para murid kelas tiga— tinggallah menanti prosesi perpisahan yang akan digelar sebentar lagi.

_Deg_

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti, jantungku bergegup saat berpapasan dengannya, Ishida-kun. Tampaknya ia baru saja dari ruang kepala sekolah, tangan kanannya memegang map berisi dokumen yang entah apa itu.

Ingin menyapanya tetapi lidahku tercekat sehingga sulit untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ingin berbalik arah, itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi karena Ishida-kun terlanjur melihatku.

"_Ohayou_, Inoue-san." sapanya ramah.

"_O-ohayou_… Ishida-kun."

Sejak tadi jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, ini aneh.

Lagi-lagi senyum Ishida-kun membuatku lebih merasa tidak 'nyaman', senyumannya begitu tulus sehingga menjadikan posisiku serba salah.

"Tentang seminggu yang lalu…" aku menghela nafas sejenak, "aku-"

"Inoue-san…" potongnya cepat, "tidak usah dipaksakan jika kenyataannya kau memang belum siap."

Aku terdiam.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain, yang turut menyokongku. Sesuatu yang diam-diam memberi warna baru dalam pelangi kehidupanku. Tapi, hingga detik ini aku belum tahu apa itu.

"Semoga kau dapat meraih apa yang kau cita-citakan." ucapnya kemudian sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Terima kasih. Semoga kau juga..."

Kami saling berjabat tangan.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ini adalah terakhir kalinya berbicara dengannya. Aku merasa tidak akan melihatnya lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Firasat apa ini?

Lima detik kemudian kami melepas jabatan tangan itu.

"Belakangan ini, aku sedang mengumpulkan foto bersama. Salah satunya foto saat kita tamasya ke Hokkaido ketika kita masih kelas dua."

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, "Oh, sebuah foto bersama Ochi-sensei dan semua murid kelas kita? Memangnya untuk apa, Ishida-kun?"

"Agar aku tetap mengingat kalian…" ucapnya sembari berlalu.

_Mengingat__ kalian? _

Ya Ishida-kun benar, sebentar lagi kami semua akan berpisah. Melanjutkan studi demi mencapai sesuatu yang kami cita-citakan.

.

.

Kubuka _slide door_ kelas, kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 sehingga tak heran banyak murid yang meninggalkan kelas, tentunya ke kantin atau ke perpustakaan. Terlihat beberapa murid laki-laki berkumpul di dekat meja Kurosaki-kun. Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berencana kuliah dimana, teman-teman?" tanya pemuda berambut kecoklatan, Keigo.

"Entahlah… aku masih bingung." jawab Kurosaki-kun sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hey, Mizuiro, kau dimana?"

Pemuda yang bersikap tenang itu menghela nafas, "Aku berharap bisa satu kampus dengan pacarku…"

Tak lama aku mendengar suara ribut, mereka menggoda Mizuiro dengan kekasihnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Aku tersenyum simpul.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku, "Orihime, ayo kita ke kantin…"

"Ah… baiklah Michiru, tunggu sebentar, kuambil dompetku dulu."

Aku membuka retsleting tas bagian tengah dan mengambil dompet berwarna coklat keabu-abuan milikku.

"Lalu kau dimana, Ishida?"

Kembali kudengar suara Keigo.

"Aku mungkin di Universitas… Frankfurt," jawab pemuda berkacamata itu sembari sedikit terkekeh.

"Uwaaa~! Kau serius? Frankfurt, Jerman?"

Kini Kurosaki-kun angkat bicara, "Yang benar, Ishida?"

"Ah… kau pasti bercanda." ucap Keigo lagi.

Ishida tertawa kecil.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku pada kerumunan teman sekelasku itu. Benarkah apa yang Ishida-kun katakan barusan? Kuliah di Frankfurt? Tetapi, pikiranku buru-buru menepisnya… ah barangkali itu tidak serius, buktinya tadi Ishida-kun tertawa. Ah sudahlah.

Aku dan Michiru lalu meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin.

_**~IshiHime 4ever~**_

Aku termenung di kamarku, tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat ucapan Ishida-kun.

"_tidak usah dipaksakan jika kenyataannya kau memang belum siap."_

Kuletakkan kepalaku di bantal. Aku merasa tiba-tiba berbeda. Apa benar aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada Ishida-kun? Mengapa aku tidak lagi berdebar-debar jika melihat Kurosaki-kun sejak lama? Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanku terhadap mereka berdua?

Perlahan aku tertidur dan mulai bermimpi.

.

**~Dreaming Section~**

_Nafasku terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar bis__._

"_Tunggu!"_

_Sial… bis itu tetap tidak mau berhenti sehingga memaksaku berlari lebih cepat. Namun, kakiku tersandung. Tubuhku terjerembab._

_Aku bangkit, meringis sembari memegang lututku yang tergores aspal jalanan. Kalau begini jadinya, aku menyerah… kubiarkan bis itu berlalu._

"_Inoue?"_

_Wajahku berubah cerah, orang yang kusukai menyapaku. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman padanya, "Kurosaki-kun."_

_Bola mata sewarna musim gugurnya memandang lututku, tetapi ia hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. "Err… sampai jumpa di sekolah ya!" ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku._

_Kurosaki-kun, ia tidak peduli sedikitpun padaku, meski jelas-jelas ia melihat luka di lututku. Sedikitpun ia tidak bertanya apalagi sampai mencemaskanku.__ Sakit rasanya. Tak terasa air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku._

"_Kau ini terluka, bila tak c__epat-cepat diobati bisa-bisa infeksi." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba._

_Suara itu…_

"_Ishida-kun?" mataku membulat seakan tak percaya._

"_Sebentar, biar kuberi pertolongan pertama dulu."_

_Pemuda itu mengeluarkan __obat-obatan dari dalam kotak P3K-nya dan dengan cekatan menangani lukaku._

"_Sudah selesai… lain kali berhati-hatilah jika berlari, Inoue-san."_

_Ia lalu bangkit dan berdiri di hadapanku._

"_Jangan menangis karena itu membuatku sedih."_

_Wajahku memanas ketika ia mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya. Ishida-kun begitu baik. __Betapa bodohnya, aku tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang begitu peduli padaku, bukan Kurosaki-kun._

"_Sudah saatnya aku pergi... "_

_Perlahan Ishida mulai menjauh dariku._

"_Tunggu Ishida-kun! Kau akan pergi kemana?"_

"_Aku harus pergi… selamat tinggal, Hime."_

**~End of Dreaming Section~**

_._

"Jangan pergi Ishida-kun!!" teriakku.

Mataku membuka, ah… ternyata hanya mimpi. Wajahku mulai cerah. Kini, sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepada Ishida-kun! Baiklah, aku akan memberinya jawaban nanti, di sekolah.

_**~IshiHime 4ever~**_

Tapi rencanaku itu tidak berhasil, hari disaat aku berniat memberinya jawaban… Ishida-kun tidak berangkat, yang aku dengar ia mengurus sesuatu dengan ayahnya, entah apa. Lalu, dua hari berikutnya, ternyata aku jatuh sakit sehingga kakak tidak memperbolehkanku berangkat sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari prosesi kelulusan, berarti ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, sepertinya aku memiliki foto yang Ishida-kun cari. Buru-buru kubuka koleksi album fotoku, mencari foto bersama saat angkatan kami bertamasya ke Hokkaido setahun yang lalu.

Ini dia kutemukan!

Kuraih bingkai foto berukuran 4R yang sebelumnya berisi fotoku saat masih TK dulu, lalu kumasukkan foto itu ke dalam bingkai.

Aku akan memberinya jawaban dan memberinya ini, semoga ini semua membuat Ishida-kun bahagia…

_**~IshiHime 4ever~**_

Suasana aula sekolah begitu ramai, tentu saja… prosesi perpisahan ini akan diisi oleh berbagai pertunjukkan yang menarik dari semua tingkatan kelas. Aku dan teman-teman berjalan menuju tempat duduk di deretan sebelah timur, yang khusus diatur untuk murid kelas tiga.

Beberapa saat kemudian semua tempat duduk telah terisi.

Kini, tiga acara telah terlewati. Namun, seseorang yang kutunggu belum juga datang. Kekhawatiran mulai merasuki pikiranku. Apa Ishida-kun sakit? Ataukah ia hanya terlambat datang? Aku mulai gelisah.

"Ano, aku tidak melihat Ishida-kun," ucapku pada teman-teman.

"Inoue, memangnya kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kuchiki-san.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Kemarin aku tidak masuk selama dua hari kan? Ishida-kun sakit juga?"

Mizuiro yang duduk di depanku menoleh, "Waktu itu kami pikir Ishida hanya bercanda, ternyata ia serius… kemarin ia berpamitan pada kami semua—"

"Hari ini ia berangkat ke Frankfurt," sambung Keigo, "tapi ia tidak mau kami lepas kepergiannya di bandara… katanya itu merepotkan kami, ah Ishida memang begitu."

Detik ini juga, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam diriku.

"Pukul berapa pesawatnya berangkat?" tanyaku lirih.

"Kemarin ia bilang, pukul 09.45 menggunakan pesawat _Deutsch Airlines_," kini Kurosaki-kun turut menjawab.

Kulirik jam dinding di ruangan ini, pukul 08.35. Buru-buru kuambil bingkai foto itu dari dalam tasku. Semoga masih sempat!

Segera kuberdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini, tak kupedulikan teriakkan teman-teman yang memanggil namaku ataupun tatapan aneh murid-murid yang lain.

.

**09.00**

Bis yang kutumpangi berjalan lambat, membuat kegelisahanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak mungkin aku meminta supir untuk menambah kecepatan karena ini berada di pusat kota yang ramai.

**09.****28**

Aku turun di tempat pemberhentian bis selanjutnya. Bandara Karakura sudah terlihat dari sini. Dengan berlari menuju kesana kurasa sudah cukup. Terasa konyol jika saat ini aku berharap waktu berhenti. Tapi andaikan mungkin, tentu saja aku menginginkannya.

Aku terus berlari sambil memegang bingkai di tangan kananku. Tetapi,..

Sepatuku tersandung sehingga tubuhku oleng dan aku terjatuh.

Ini bukan mimpi, tidak ada Ishida-kun yang dengan sigap mengobati lukaku. Lagipula, aku tidak terluka hanya saja… bingkai itu pecah berkeping-keping. Tak apalah, yang penting fotonya baik-baik saja.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan banyak waktu disini, dengan tidak hati-hati kuambil selembar foto itu.

"Arggh…" erangku kemudian.

Telunjuk kananku terkena pecahan kaca bingkai itu. Aku berupaya agar cairan merah kental dari luka kecil itu berhenti keluar.

_**~IshiHime 4ever~**_

Suara deru mesin pesawat semakin terdengar jelas, aku sudah memasuki wilayah bandara. Tapi, tempat ini begitu luas… mungkinkah aku masih sempat bertemu Ishida-kun untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Kini aku benar-benar yakin dan memahami perbedaan ini, suka dan cinta itu berbeda.

Ya, Ishida-kun, aku mau menerimamu… _aishiteru yo._

Maaf, jika saja aku dapat mengatakannya padamu lebih cepat.

Aku segera menuju pintu keberangkatan luar negeri dan melihat _Time Departure_ yang tertempel di dinding, berharap menemukan tulisan maskapai penerbangan _Deutsch Airlines _ yang belum berangkat. Tetapi, yang kulihat adalah…

_Deutsch__ Airlines= Direction: Karakura-Frankfurt departured a moment ago._

Waktu menunjukkan pukul **09.55.**

Aku terduduk lemas di lantai bandara, tubuhku rasanya berat sekali. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping menyusul bingkaiku yang telah hancur terlebih dahulu. Asaku pupus sudah, pupus bersama ketidakpastian yang masih kugantungkan pada Ishida-kun. Aku telah kehilangan seseorang yang amat berarti bagiku. Kehilangan seseorang yang dengan tulus memberiku cinta meski ia telah kusakiti. Kehilangan seseorang yang dengan lembutnya memanggilku, 'Inoue-san…'

Aku terlambat mengambil keputusan. Andai saja aku tidak terlalu lama berpikir, pasti hatiku tidak akan sehancur ini.

Andai saja waktu dapat diputar.

Penyesalan memang datang di belakang, semua yang telah terjadi tidak dapat diulang. Itu merupakan suatu hukum yang tidak dapat dielakkan lagi.

Kupandangi foto berukuran 4R itu, telapak tanganku menutup semua bagian foto itu, terkecuali foto Ishida-kun.

Air mataku mengalir deras.

Aku menangis, meluapkan seluruh kekesalanku. Kesal pada diriku sendiri yang terlalu lambat mengambil keputusan. Ini ironis, disaat aku menyadari bahwa Ishida-kun-lah yang kucintai disaat itu juga aku kehilangan dia. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Orihime, sudah kuduga kau disini."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sehingga ia melihatku yang sedang berlinang air mata.

"Tatsuki-chan…"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sehingga menyusulmu kemari."

Sahabatku itu lalu merengkuhku.

"Ishida mengatakan bahwa ayahnya ingin ia menjadi dokter yang hebat sehingga tak segan untuk menguliahkannya di universitas tersebut. Itu adalah universitas tempat dulu dokter Ryuuken menuntut ilmu."

"Me-mengapa ia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Berpamitanpun tidak…" isakku.

Tatsuki terdiam, aku tahu sepertinya ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tidak perlu dijawab, sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sudahlah Hime, tidak usah terlalu kau memikirkan itu. Yang penting sekarang, belajarlah dengan baik agar bisa meraih cita-citamu sehingga apabila kalian ditakdirkan bertemu lagi, kalian berdua telah sama-sama menjadi orang yang berhasil, bukankah itu sangat manis?"

Tangisanku semakin menjadi saat Tatsuki selesai mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurutku amat bijak itu.

"Tatsuki-chan," ucapku pelan, "apakah kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan Ishida-kun selagi ia berada di Jerman?"

"Sayang… Ishida tidak meninggalkan apapun untuk dihubungi, tidak ada nomor telepon maupun e-mail. Kemarin Ishida berkata bahwa ia tidak akan kembali sebelum menyelesaikan studinya."

Tak lama setelah Tatsuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, akupun tak sadarkan diri. Manifestasi dari rasa letih, kecewa dan tentunya rasa sedih yang amat mendalam.

.

Jika ada seseorang yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku yang semula sekeras batu, maka itu kau.

Jika ada seseorang yang selalu memberiku senyuman hangat bagaikan minum coklat panas di tengah musim dingin, itu adalah kau.

Jika ada seseorang yang dapat mengubah musim dingin menjadi musim semi dalam duniaku, itu juga kau.

Sejauh ini, hanya kau Ishida-kun.

Apakah suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi?

.

_._

**OWARI**

* * *

Hiks… sebenarnya saya sedih karena Inoue akhirnya ngga sama Ishida T^T

Semula mau saya buat hepi, tapi _base-_nya juga ngga hepi.

Terima kasih udah baca, apalagi mereview XDD

Review ya? Makasih.


End file.
